Pebble on The River
by Silver-Rose Writes
Summary: Squeal to The Silver Ocean I don't warriors


Pebble on The River

Written By: Silverstar, Idea by Erin Hunter

 **Allegiances**

Pebbleclan

First clan to cross the ocean, To the Island they fish out of the fresh water. They usually have Blue, White or Gray fur, Long tails and large ears. They are the founders of all clans.

 **Leader**

 _Stonestar_ : Gray Tom-cat with one black sock on his front left paw brother of River

 **Deputy**

 _Bluetrout_ : She-cat with Bluish fur, large ears and a tail with white spots

 **Warriors**

 _Dancingbreeze:_ Blue-grey she-cat with white speckles on her back and amber eyes

 _Grayfoot_ : White Tom with gray feet **Apprentice:** _Jaypaw_ : Bluish Tom-cat with a short tail, and a limp on his back leg, Mentor: Grayfoot

 _Mistyspring_ : Light bluish she-cat with light frosty pelt

 _Palelight_ : Light golden fur with all white face and a long tail, She-cat

 _Moongleam:_ White she-cat with gray feet

 _Whitelighting_ : White with golden stripes and stubby tail

 _Slatestripe_ : Gray She-cat with Dark Blue eyes

 **Queens**

 _Lilyheart_ : White tabby with small blue eyes mother of

 **Medicine cat**

 _Whitefang_ : Bluish She-cat with small white teeth and tiny ears, Blue eye

 **Apprentice:** Swanpaw: White She-cat with a golden muzzle mentor:Whitefang

 **Apprentices**

 _Jaypaw_ : Bluish Tom-cat with a short tail with a limp on his back leg, Mentor:

Grayfoot

 **Elders**

 _Thunderblaze_ : Flame colored Tom with a faded gray fur and Dark brown eyes

Meadowclan

First clan to hunt on land, Can Pebbleclan uncover Sunstar's and Snowstar's secrets or will Meadowclan remain forever? Meadowclan cats are usually brown or gold

 **Leader**

 _Sunstar_ : Golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

 **Deputy**

 _Blazeheart_ : Red tom with dark ears

 **Warriors**

 _Thrushbird_ : Brown tom with white stripes

 _Stripeddawn_ :Golden she-cat with brown eyes

 _Tangleclaw_ : Brown tom with a grey tail

 _Tallcloud_ : White She-cat with blue eyes previously a Pebbleclan cat

 _Rubyheart_ : Red fur with a scar going down her forehead. Mentor is Tallcloud

 _Embersqurriel_ : Rubyheart's brother orange colored and a Brown pelt

 **Apprentices**

 _Hollypaw:_ Gray She-cat with a darker gray tail

Mentor is Rubyheart

 _Rosepaw:_ Brown She-cat with yellow eyes

Mentor is Tallcloud 

**Medicine cat**

 _Longlog_ : Dark brown furred tom and black eyes

 **Queens**

 _Torndream_ :Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Violetear_ :Black furred she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders**

 _Embertiger_ : Redish Tom and Black eyes

Midnightclan

Created around the same time as Meadowclan, Midnightclan are usually black or white or even gray fur, Also tend to have blue or black eyes. They thrive in Leafbare

 **Leader**

 _Snowstar_ : A white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

 _Leaffrost_ : White She-cat with a black stripe draping down her back

 **Warriors**

 _Rainywater_ : Young, Gray She-cat with breathtaking blue eyes

 _Furzefoot_ : Thick brown Tom with gray spots and three scars around his face

 _Foxnose_ : Red fox looking tom with a white muzzle

 _Honeypetal_ :Golden she-cat with a red face and green eyes and a limp on her hind leg

 _Echowhisper_ : A beautiful silver She-cat with Blue eyes.

 **Apprentices**

 _Sharppaw:_ Silvery, Gray tom

Mentor: Echowhisper

 _Icepaw:_ White she-cat

Mentor: Honeypetal

 **Medicine cat**

 _Spiderfrost_ :Gray She-cat with snow like scars on her neck

 **Queens**

 _Poppypool_ : White with red marking large ears (Kits: Webkit: Black tom with web like markings, Heatherkit: White She-kit)

 **Elders**

 _Coldstep_ :White Tom Gray and Brown face, Green eyes, Sharp tail and Gray tufts of fur

 **OceanClan**

OceanClan is the newest clan. They are known to swim in saltwater

 **Leader:** _Silverstar:_ Silver tabby, blue eyes

 **Deputy:** _Pringle:_ Pale yellow, Tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy, yellow underbelly

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

 **Warrior**

 _Oceanclaw:_ Bluish tom with grey eyes

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

 _Goldfern:_ Yellow She-cat and Green eyes

Apprentice: Breezepaw

 _Diamondmist:_ Pretty gray she-cat with white stripes

 _Snowfang:_ White tom with green eyes

 _Midnightmoon:_ Black tom with white speckles

 _Sorrelheart:_ Older brown tabby with black spots and green eyes

 _Tigertail:_ Brown tom with a black striped tail

Apprentice: Firepaw

 _Bloosompool:_ Tortoiseshell She-cat with amber spots

 _Cloudstripe:_ Small, White tabby She-cat with icy blue eyes

 _Walkingstorm:_ White tom with a speckle right under his eye

 _Crookedsong:_ Brown tabby with white speckles and yellow eyes

 **Queens**

 _Sunleaf:_ Yellow She-cat with a piercing green gaze

 _Roseheart:_ Red she-cat with orange spots having Tigertail's kits

 _Queitrain:_ Small tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices**

 _Thunderpaw:_ Black She-cat with one white paw

Mentor: Violetdawn

 _Lightningpaw:_ Orange tabby tom with a white udderbelly Mentor:Pringle

 _Breezepaw:_ Golden She-cat Mentor: Goldfern

 _Firepaw:_ Red tabby with brown eyes Mentor: Tigertail

 _Gorsepaw:_ Brown tom Mentor:Oceanclaw

 **Medicine Cat**

 _Violetdawn:_ Purplish She-cat

Apprentice Thunderpaw

Silverstar Speaks: "I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you!" That's what I listened to while I wrote this. When I should be outside I wrote this! Now back to singing- I mean writing…. 5 seconds later "I was so much younger yesterday!"

Prolonge

"Roseheart's kits are coming!" Tigertail yowled "It's fine, Tigertail," Roseheart choked out "Thunderpaw! Violetdawn!" Tigertail yowled "Something's wrong!" "What happened!" Violetdawn cried "Roseheart push!" a few moments later five kits lie next to her "I must go my love, Take care of our kits,"She whispered "Quick help me name our kits!" "Fernkit, Foxkit,Sparkkit,Crowkit and the kit that looks like me Lionkit," She mewed "May the strength of our ancestors be with him," She whispered

Chapter 1

The moon glistened inside of camp. Crookedsong stood next to Sunleaf waving his tail fiercely. "So Sunleaf do you think you're ever going to have kits again?" Crookedsong asked smoothly. "Um, I would like to but there are no available toms who I would actually like to have kits with," Sunleaf mewed "How about you?" She asked "Well I think that there might be one she-cat who I have my eye on," Crookedsong mewed "And who is that?" Sunleaf asked, knowing very well that it was her "You," He meowed simply "Sunleaf, would you like to be mates?" Crookedsong asked "Of course, Crookedsong," She purred Her green eyes shining He nuzzled the top of her head "Goodnight, Sunleaf," He purred happily.

Chapter 2

Silverstar called her cats together "Let all cats old enough to swim in the salty water join beneath Red Rock for a meeting," "What is it now," Growled Tigertail who was emerging from the nursery after visiting his son, Lionkit "Ignore him, He's grieving for Roseheart," Pringle advised. Silverstar nodded flicking her ears forward she meowed "The cats that will be going to the gathering are: Pringle, Walkingstorm, Gorsepaw, Goldfern, Sorrelheart, Diamondmist, Firepaw, Breezepaw, Cloudstripe, Sunleaf, Violetdawn, Thunderpaw and Lightningpaw," She announced "Am I missing anything that needs to be reported?" She asked Looking around at the cats gathered in front of her "No, I think we're good, Silverstar," Pringle mewed "Well, Then let's go," She meowed Leaping down from her perch on Red Rock

"I call This gathering to a start!" Yowled a pretty yellow She-cat from Sun Stone. A snow white tom stood next to her whilst A gray tom lunged from the bottom of the stone onto the top "Sunstar, Do you wish to go first?" Silverstar asked "I would like to, Thank you Silverstar," She meowed casting a glare at Stonestar "Prey has been running well for MeadowClan, We report two new warriors: Dancingbreeze and Slatestreak, We also Welcome, Rosepaw and Hollypaw as apprentices," She meowed proudly. The two new apprentices stood proudly with their heads held high as cheers screamed the new apprentices names "Rosepaw! Hollypaw!". She flicked her tail for silence "We also report That our camp has been attacked by kittypets resulting in the death of our elder Thunderblaze and Violetear," She reported "Snowstar, Would you like to go next?" She asked, Her Hazel eyes glared at the PebbleClan cats below her "We report that we have made a new warrior: Echowhisper," He meowed "And we announce that our warrior: Honeypetal has resigned to be a medicine cat and MidnightClan is as strong as ever and our warrior: Furzefoot has retired to be an elder,We wish to serve him for the rest of his life," He finished "Well, Snowstar we congratulate Furzefoot for making it to elderhood, Not many cats make it there," Sunstar meowed "Silverstar, Do you wish to speak?" Snowstar asked. Leaning around Sunstar "Of course," "We welcome Diamondmist as a warrior,We also have welcomed Snowfang's mate into our clan and we also report the death of Roseheart who died bearing kitsas well as the birth of Tigertail's kit, Lionkit," Silverstar meowed "Stonestar do you wish to speak?" She asked the gray tom. "Yes, Our apprentice has become a warrior, Moongleam, Snowstar, We would like to receive some territory," He meowed. Snowstar thought for a moment tilting his white head to the side "Why?" He asked simply. "You have to much territory, We don't have enough territory," He meowed "Are you willing to battle for it, Loser leaves the clans forever," He meowed "No don't go!" Sunstar yowled leaping over to the tom "Let's make this even more interesting, I will battle with MeadowClan on my side and you OceanClan," He mrrowed "Agreed," Stonestar snarled

Chapter 2

Crookedsong led a patrol down by some new territory to check it out. "Right about here is a good place," Bloosompool advised. Looking around at the flowery fields She added "This would be a good place to grow herbs," Suddenly Crookedsong spotted some movement Among the branches. Two she-cats stepped out, Next to them a small, brown cat with pricked ears "Why, hello," Meowed one of the She-cats "I'm Petal and this is Lily, and This is Loon," She meowed pointing with her tail to the small cat "Well, We best be going now," Growled Lily swaying her speckled tail. The two cats stalked away leaving Loon "Loon! Hurry Up!" Yowled one of the she-cats. Crookedsong glared Loon _What if he's a danger to OceanClan. But he looks so small_ "Why are you here?" Bloosompool growled "I want to join you," He meowed upon seeing their puzzled faces he added "I'm six moons old," "Let's take him back to camp," suggested Cloudstripe "I agree," The rest of the patrol nodded _We will need all the cats we can get for the battle_ he realized

As they entered the camp Silverstar was talking to Pringle. She spun around "Who might this be?" She asked "Loon," Crookedsong meowed simply "Why is he here?" She asked Clearly getting annoyed "He wants to join our clan," Bloosompool cut in Silverstar nodded "Violetdawn! Thunderpaw!" She yowled She spoke more quietly "They're going to check you over," She assured Loon

Chapter 3

Thunderpaw gathered herbs for the young kit "Thunderpaw! We need Burnet,Chamomile and Daisy Leaves," Her mentor, Violetdawn called _I wish I could be a warrior, Like Oakfrost_ She sighed She knew that it would never happen _I love him I have to obey his wishes_ The only cat who knew of her love for Oakfrost was her mentor Violetdawn. She stalked off into the forest She hoped Oakfrost was there. She spotted a brown pelt with specks of white "Oakfrost!" She cried "Thunderpaw!" Thunderpaw raced over to him "How's StarClan?" She asked "Good, But I miss you," "I miss you to," She purred "Is Roseheart there?" She asked, Pulling away "Yes, She really misses Tigertail and Lionkit," He meowed "Tigertail won't stop talking about her," She mewed _almost like I wouldn't stop talking about Oakfrost so Violetdawn figured out my love for him_ "That's what I figured," He mewed "I will see you soon," He whispered as he vanished. She walked back, feeling sorry for herself _Lucky Lightningpaw,_ She thought to herself _He hasn't fallen in love_ She sighed and walked on

"Thunderpaw! Where are the herbs?" Violetdawn cried, Rushing over "Oh, I forgot," Thunderpaw mewed looking down at her paws "Uh, I'll have to send Sunleaf later," Violetdawn meowed

Chapter 4

Silverstar called all the cats together for a meeting "Today we have one of my favorite things to do as a leader," She meowed with all authority "I, Silverstar leader of OceanClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commended him as a warrior to you in his turn


End file.
